Trapped with confusion...
by Little Vampess
Summary: Anya and Spike are both having problems with relationships and have nobody to turn to but eachother. Not actually romance, this takes place before the wedding and will be continued with a follow up episode shortly...PLEASE RATE this is my first fanfic


Anya sat bored in the Magic Box. It seemed like all day nobody had came in the shop. She flipped through some Bridal magazines looking for ideas for Bridesmaids Dresses. She didn't care that Xander didn't want her vengeance demon friends to be the bridesmaids. They were her friends, why couldn't he understand that?  
  
"Hey An Hun!" Xander yelled walking into the Magic Box. Anya  
  
looked up at him and smiled pretending everything was alright, not  
  
wanting him to see all of her doubts.  
  
"Hi baby I'm just uh looking at some Bridesmaid dresses" She  
  
pointed to some dresses in the magazine she was holding.  
  
"Ahh...Well you don't plan on having anything with more then  
  
two arms come are you?" Xander snapped at her a little angry. He just  
  
wanted a normal wedding and Anya was bringing all of these demons and  
  
creatures into it. She was human now and he didn't understand why she  
  
couldn't just deal with it. Anya rolled her eyes and threw down her  
  
magazine, opening her mouth to yell at him but she quickly shut it when  
  
some customers walked in the door. She put on another fake smile and  
  
walked over to them.  
  
"Can I help you? We have a sale on..." She went on and on  
  
trying to get them to buy something. Xander watched her. At first her  
  
greed was adorable. So cute how she wanted money and how the littlest  
  
sale got her excited but now it was just annoying. He couldn't stand it  
  
anymore.  
  
"An I'm going to see Buffy...see if there are anymore..." He  
  
stopped remembering there were other people there. "....Um  
  
other...things she needs me to do" He walked out the door quickly. Anya  
  
wanted to scream but she couldn't not with customers in front of her.  
  
She helped them out the door and looked up seeing Buffy walk through the  
  
door.  
  
"Hey Buff...Xander just left to find you and uh...I take it he  
  
Didn't?"  
  
"Oh he did. I told him I didn't need any help patrolling  
  
tonight. I came in for some black rose petals."  
  
"You're getting into witchcraft?"  
  
"No.I'm just doing one spell. To make Spike leave me alone"  
  
Buffy snapped "I'm sick of him...thinking I care" Anya looked at her  
  
confused. Deep down Anya felt sorry for Spike, he never really did  
  
anything wrong except for be a vampire and that wasn't entirely his  
  
fault.She knew how he felt. They were both evil things at heart but  
  
couldn't do the bad things they wanted.  
  
"Listen Buffy I'm not against you or anything but...isn't that  
  
a little harsh?" Anya said.  
  
"If I wanted an opinion I would have asked for one" Buffy  
  
yelled then stopped. "I'm sorry Anya I just want him gone...There has to be something I can do" Anya frowned at her. If the rose petals weren't so expensive and if the Magic Box diddn't need the money so much then she wouldn't have sold them to her but she walked in the back and handed Buffy three petals. Buffy threw some money on the counter and ran out.  
  
Anya sat on a stool, the sun was about to go down then she  
  
would close the Magic box and go back to her apartment. For a second she hoped that Xander wouldn't be there, all they did was fight anymore and she knew none of it was her fault. It was all his. She shook her head. That was the demon in her coming out again, blaming Xander for things that were'nt his fault. Some of it was of course but it all seemed like he diddn't care. She flipped through her magazine some more looking for dresses.  
  
Spike was alone in his crypt watching TV. He was completely bored...nothing to do and of course thinking of Buffy again.  
  
Spike looked through his little fridge. "Do I feel like pig's  
  
blood today? Naah how about turkey" He pulled out a jar and drank some  
  
blood from it then a sharp pain ran up his back. It was Buffys spell. He threw the jar down and blood went everywhere. "What the hell....?" He stood up again and looked around confused. "Alright which baddie is it now? Go bother someone who cares okay?" He yelled. Thats when it hit  
  
him. Buffy diddn't care. Part of it was the spell and part of it was his mind telling him the truth. He wanted her so badly but he knew she  
  
diddn't care. And for some reason he just noticed it. He was her little  
  
toy. He couldn't believe he diddn't see it before. "Damn....I'm the  
  
slayers bloody toy" He yelled slamming his fridge and stomping out of  
  
his crypt to find her.  
  
  
  
The sun was down now and Buffy walked around the streets on her  
  
way to the graveyard patrolling like usual. It was a little colder then  
  
usual expesially for Sunnydale.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do to me?" Spike yelled from  
  
behind her.She turned around quickly knowing what he meant but pretending not to.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, leave me alone." She  
  
snapped back continuing to walk. He got frustrated and realised this was going nowhere so he stayed silent. "Why are you still following me!?" She yelled at him getting angry. He just looked at her and walked off in the oppisite direction. Behind a building something watched them both, something strong and extremly large...waiting...watching.  
  
Spike continued walking and sat down on the curb in front of an  
  
old building. He diddn't cry but he wanted to, he just couldn't  
  
understand what he ever did wrong. He said the right things and did  
  
everything he could to be what she wanted. "Hey there, so now the undead mopes and night instead of stalks?" Anya said as she walked past him stopping. It wasn't usual to see Spike out and alone at night, not  
  
anymore. He was always with Buffy or at his crypt. He looked up at her a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah and what you doing out here? Lookin for Harris? Well I'm  
  
sure hes off on another scoobie club mission or whatever so..." Anya cut him off quickly.  
  
"No. I was walking home"  
  
"A human like yourself, walking home, alone, at night, on top  
  
of the hellmouth? Ya gotta do better then that luv" He sighed standing  
  
up.  
  
"A human...whom used to be a demon" She added.  
  
"That means nothing, it doesn't matter who you were, it's who  
  
you are now that matters, that's what people see...not who you were."  
  
"Hmm...makes sense" She said then started walking again not  
  
really wanting to carry on a conversation with Spike. Xander hated him  
  
so much that she had to hate him too. That was one thing that if they  
  
disagreed on it would probably all be over. He started walking with her. She wonderd to herself "Why is he walking with me?". But it did make her feel a little safer, she had decided earlier to walk so she would have time to think about everything but some company did help a bit. "So why are you in depressed mode?" She asked, then rememberd Buffy coming in about the spell. "Oh..." He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Buffy came in asking for some..." She started. Spikes eyes  
  
grew large as if he had just heard new news, and this was to him news.  
  
She stopped quickly. "Oh...I don't think I was supposed to say that."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it...damn slayers no good for me anyways" He  
  
said confidently then in an instant started crying "But I love her so  
  
much...why can't she see that?" Anya grew a little uncomfterable and  
  
wasn't sure of what to say. She patted his back.  
  
"There, there" Realising that diddn't help she searched for  
  
words and finally said "If she doesn't love you back, she isn't worth  
  
it...you know how you said it doens't matter who you were? Well if  
  
somebody can't accept you for who you are now and what you want then  
  
they aren't worth your time..." Spike smiled a little feeling better.  
  
Anya continued "...And who cares if your evil, or used to be evil. You  
  
should be allowed to invite anybody you want to a wedding. And pick out  
  
any kind of food. Women dream for years about their perfect wedding and  
  
in one instant the man you love comes and ruins it all..." SPike raised  
  
an eyebrow at her extremly confused and Anya decided to be quiet  
  
realising that she had somehow made this about herself when it wasn't  
  
about her at all.  
  
They both stayed silent until they reached her apartment and  
  
she walked off without saying goodbye. Spike watched her leave and tried to decide what to do next, normally he would go annoy Buffy, watch her and love her but that was over now. He wasn't going to bother anymore. He walked off to his crypt now knowing someone was still watching...  
  
Buffy and Xander were inside of Buffys livingroom talking  
  
"And then she goes and invited all these demons..."  
  
"Xander are we going to talk about Anya all night? We finished patrolling you can go home now" Buffy said a little annoyed with Xander.  
  
"Right" Xander stood up and started for the door when Dawn walked through, she was home late again like always.  
  
"Buffy youll never believe what just happend!"  
  
"On the Hellmouth I'm sure we will" Xander commented. Dawn looked at him for a second and then continued...  
  
"Well I was walking with um...a friend...and we saw this guy right? No big deal just another guy but then he turned into this demon thing...real big and green with horns and this gross nasty face...well my friend and I ran but umm...I thought I should tell you" Buffy looked at her, not really shocked at the news.  
  
"What was he doing?"  
  
"We diddn't hang around long enough to find out" Dawn said starting to walk up to her bedroom. Xander looked at her for a second then they both said at the same time "Research"  
  
"I'll go get Anya and well look around in the books" Xander said.  
  
"For what a green demon with horns? That's going to be a long search Xander, we should really narrow it down" Buffy commented "Tomorrow well go find more leads, look around and stuff. It's late and..." Xander was looking at her like she was crazy, she was the slayer she couldn't just wait until tomorrow. Buffy grabbed her coat off a coatrack by the door and sighed, "Let's go". They walked out of the door and into Xander's car, they would trace the way back to Dawns school and look for the demon.  
  
"We'll swing by my apartment and get Anya, she can help...wheres Wil?" Xander asked Buffy, driving a little faster then he should be.  
  
"Willow is at my house sleeping, she needs a lot of rest she hasn't been feeling well since the whole stopping magic thing."  
  
"Then we can narrow her out of our search helpers". Buffy looked out the window silently and turned her head to look the other way when she saw Spike walking on the sidewalk. Xander saw him too but ignored him, he diddn't really feel like putting up with Spike tonight. They pulled into Xanders driveway and he ran up quickly to the door. "Anya, come on theres a demon loose and we have to find him before he..." Anya cut him off quickly.  
  
"I'm not feeling very well tonight Xander, I want to lie down and get some rest" She lied. She really just diddn't want to be with him. She wasn't done thinking at all and until she was she diddn't feel like talking with him.  
  
"So youre just gonna stay here?!" Xander asked a little surprised, Anya always went with him and the others to look for demons and vampires.  
  
"Yeah that's okay right?" Anya said quietly trying to hurry him out the door.  
  
"Yeah just fine..." Xander said kissing her cheek and walking out the door. Anya looked out the window and watched him get into the car then sat down on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. There was another knock on the door. Annoyed she got up and pulled open the door.  
  
"I'm not going Xan-" She stopped and screamed as the large green demon from before grabbed her and pulled her out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
Buffy and Xander were outside, checking out a car wreck that police officers haven't arrived at yet.  
  
"This wasn't just a car wreck, something attacked this car" Buffy said as she looked inside one of the broken windows.  
  
"I'm seeing a broken car but no drivers...not even a body or blood, whatever this thing was...it took whoever was inside somewhere else." Xander said looking underneath the car trying to find some clues.  
  
"We need some other lead, some kind of clue as to what this is...a witness, a blood sample, a..."  
  
"A picture?" Xander asked holding up a poloroid camera with a picture of a large green demon hanging out of it.  
  
"How convienient" Buffy said "Someone must have snapped a picture of it before it...well let's go look for what this thing is so we can find where it is...it could be anywhere"  
  
Spike is in a dark prison-like room where Anya lies on the floor, there is an unknown man in the corner and Spike sits on a small bench, Spike and the man are both a little beat up, but not much  
  
Anyas eyes opened very slowly, her head hurt a lot and everything was blurry.  
  
"Well, well our pretty Harris to be is finally awake" Spike said kneeling down beside her "You alright then pet?"  
  
"Wh-where am I?" She asked a little shaky  
  
"Don't know...some green big guy jumped me put me in here...then threw you in a bit later...I'm guessin he has some nasty plan in store for us..." He stopped seeing she was getting a bit scared, finally sitting up. "Uhh but I'm sure we'll get out, we just gotta find out what were up against" Just then the green demon opened the cage, Spike normally would have jumped to fight him but he learned that wasn't such a wise idea earlier when he tried to fight him and failed. Anya moved back a little getting more scared, this demon looked familar to her but not much. The demon grabbed the man in the corner and took him out, shutting the door behind him, Anya and Spike flinched a little bit as they heard him scream then heard chewing noises. "Wonder if he tasted good" Spike said. Anya looked at him like he was insane. "Just wondering is all..."  
  
"How are we going to get out of here? Why did the demon pick us and why hasn't he eaten us yet?" Anya started rambling.  
  
"You are quite the chatterbox now aren't you?" Spike said getting annoyed and looking around the room for a way out besides the door. Anya sighed and stood up brushing some dirt off of herself and helped him look, she patted the walls looking for loose bricks or anything she could find...her mind drifted off and she started thinking about if she had never become human. If she hadn't become human she wouldn't have all the human feelings that had been recently depressing her, she definatly wouldn't be stuck inside of a cage with a vampire. In fact she would probably be the one putting people inside of cages...  
  
"Hey watch out there bird." Spike said. She pulled back, she hadn't realised that in her thinking she bumped into him.  
  
"Oh...sorry" She said moving in the other direction. Spike looked at her, usually Anya was either all smiles or angry, he had never seen her sad before.  
  
"What's on your mind? I told you my story, your turn" He said sitting down "It doesn't look like were getting out of here anytime soon, and I don't think he intends on killing us or he would have done it by now". Anya sat down next to him and took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you ever feel like nobody understands how you feel? And it gets so frustrating when the one you love doesn't understand you. I love Xander to peices but he doesn't understand one thing about me, how I feel or what I want" She stopped thinking that he was getting tired of her ramblings, thats how Xander was at least. After about ten minutes of her talking Xander would nod off or just stop listening, but when she looked up at Spike he was listening to her and giving her his full attention. She smiled and continued "...And I'm not sure if I want to go through with this wedding thing, I can't even look him in the face anymore so what is it going to be like when I'm married to him?" She started crying and looked away. Spike pulled her into him and let her cry on his shoulder. Why was he being so nice to her, she wondered but it diddn't matter because right now she needed anybody to talk to.  
  
"At least he loves you, I know he loves you...he wouldn't do the things he does for you if he diddn't. But hes scared, afraid of marriage just like you are...it's a human thing. He may not understand you but nobody can be fully understood...he does love you and I think that what you and him have is strong" He said to her. She looked up at him and smiled, that was one of the nicest things she had heard anybody say in a while. "Besides, you are a beautiful woman and if Harris doesn't realise that then...then hes just as much of an idiot as I think he is". Anya smiled again and felt herself drawn to him, she moved closer to him and brought him into a deep kiss. He kissed her back, but when he put his arms around her waist to pull her closer she jumped back and stood up.  
  
"Oh God, I diddn't just do that... tell me it diddn't happen" Spike looked up at her just as shocked as she was.  
  
"Diddn't happen" Spike said quickly looking away from her and stood up looking for a way out again just like before. Anya watched him for a second then turned back and looked out the little window on the door thinking to herself...  
  
"Oh God Anya what are you doing?"  
  
Buffy and Xander finally made their way to the Magic Box and were reading through some books searching for any information.  
  
"Hey I think I found something!" Xander said, standing up and walking over to Buffy. Buffy looked up quickly. Xander read from the book: "It says here that it's a demon that is created with two purposes in life...To eat, and kill the slayer. It says he is very smart and will find ways to lure her to him...They call him Eleefer" He stopped setting down the book.  
  
"Does it say how to kill him?" She asked quickly looking at the picture in the book to make sure that it matched.  
  
"No...I'm just assuming that we just kick his ass" He said quickly then stopped when he saw a small little demon come through the door. He was about the size of a three year old but it was very obvious he was a demon. Buffy stood up quickly and grabbed a knife off of a table behind her while Xander slowly moved back behind her not wanting to make it obvious that he was afraid. The demon looked up at Buffy and laughed a little.  
  
"Are you planning on killing me? Pity that means you will never see your precious vampire or little blonde girl again" Buffy laughed a little  
  
"He isn't a precious vampi..." She was cut off quickly by Xander  
  
"Shut up Buffy, they have Anya." He went in the back and grabbed a large spear. "Where are they?" Buffy grabbed his shoulder stopping him from walking out with the demon.  
  
"Xander it's just like you read remember? He's trying to lure us there, we can't go until we know how to kill him"  
  
"Sorry Buff but I'm not leaving Anya alone with an evil demon and an undead freak" Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed a larger knife.  
  
"Fine but I really think they can handle themselves until we figure out how to kill Eleefer or whatever his name is" They walked out together following the little messenger demon.  
  
"I know but...poor Anya. I can only imagine the terrible things that he might be making her do..."  
  
  
  
Back where Anya and Spike are being held, Spike has Anya against the wall and they are once again...kissing.  
  
"God I can't believe I'm doing this...Why?" Anya thought to herself but continued to kiss him. They had been searching for a way out and she started complaining, her and Spike had fought and then out of nowhere they were kissing. She pulled away again, and moved to the other side of the room, but it wasn't large enough for her to get too far away from him. "Stop that!" She said loudly to him.  
  
"Stop what?" He asked a little confused.  
  
"Stop with the kissing and the looking cute from all the way over there and the being nice to me and...just stop!" Spike laughed at her when she said this. He had always thought she was a very good looking girl with a quite a wonderful past by his standards, but never actually thought about her in that way until he actually sat and talked with her, and being trapped with someone for a long time can make some quite weird conversations come up. They had talked about everything under the sun, she told stories of destruction and he did the same, it just seemed so right. For the first time in as long as he could remember he wasn't thinking about Buffy.  
  
Anya on the other hand wasn't as pleased as he was. She loved Xander, or thought she did at least. If she loved him wouldn't she not be attracted to somebody else? It was just so nice for her to talk to somebody who knew how she felt about not being able to be evil anymore, it was wonderful she wasn't afraid of saying the wrong thing like she was with Xander. It was all so confusing, she just assumed it was the weird human feelings acting up again and pushed them down. "I love Xander" she said quickly, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Yeah it appears to be that way pet, and I love the slayer but I don't see either of them here with us now do you?" He said sitting down on the small bench.  
  
"What would Xander think...If he found out what I did? Humans aren't supposed to do things like this."  
  
"Yeah well love I agree on that one but Harris won't find out I promise. My lips are sealed, I won't do anything to you again" Anya stayed quiet for a while, sitting down and staring blankly at the wall.  
  
"But what if I want you to?"  
  
Xander and Buffy finally made their way the abandoned warehouse where the demon is...  
  
"Is this like a demon thing? Hide inside the abandoned warehouse, God it's so cliché" Buffy said walking holding the knife down at her side. Xander walked with the spear in front of him, holing it like a soilder, it made him feel strong and manly even though he knew that as soon as a fight started he would end up hiding behind a crate or pretending to fight to look like he's strong.  
  
"Buffy what if this things hurt Anya?" He said quickly, he didn't want Anya hurt, he just didn't want to have to talk to her. The more and more he thought about it the less and less he wanted to marry her.  
  
"It won't hurt her, not until we get there at least, remember what we read?"  
  
"Right...but I'm also not too hot on the idea of Anya and Spike being together alone."  
  
"What you don't trust Anya?" Buffy commented as she looked around trying to find the demon, or a door, any reason why the little thing would have lead them here.  
  
"No it's not that but...when Anya starts talking to people she gets these crazy ideas in her head about being a demon again or, other stuff and I don't think Spike would help much"  
  
"Don't worry Xander, right now I'm sure Spikes being all broody and sad..."  
  
*Cut back to the room where Anya and Spike are being held. Spike is standing in front of Anya laughing and Anya is sitting on the bench*  
  
"...And he really cried?" Spike choked out through laughter  
  
"Yeah he did. He said Old Yeller really gets to him and he cried...Oh and he cried In The Little Mermaid too!" Anya said beginning to laugh as well. Spike stopped laughing and watched Anya laugh. Then paused for a while before speaking again.  
  
"You really are a remarkable girl you know that right?". Anya stared at him and diddn't respond. She stood up and walked to the door looking out the little window, of course seeing nothing.  
  
"When we get out of here are things going to be the same?"  
  
"What do you mean pet?"  
  
"Exactly that!! I am not your pet! I am Xanders pet! And...and...now whenever I see you I'm going to get this sick urge to kiss you again or to...NO! Not that..." She closed her eyes and slid down the door so she was sitting down. Spike moved to sit next to her but changed his mind deciding that he should leave her alone while she got her head together so he just sat down on the bench. It seemed like they had been in that room forever but he had enjoyed almost every moment of it. Somewhere Anya knew she enjoyed it too but she wouldn't admit it...even to herself.  
  
Xander and Buffy finally found the room that the demon was inside of, but weren't ready to go in yet. They couldn't see him very well and wanted to get an idea of what he looked like first.  
  
"I don't want to go in if I don't know what he is planning. Xander I don't think you can help me with this, you should go find where he's keeping Anya and Spike then get them out of here.  
  
"Alright...See ya on the other side Buff..." Xander said as he ran off, looking for other rooms.  
  
Searching through the room wasn't easy...there was a ton of rooms and most were locked.  
  
Spike and Anya of course were back in the room. Anya was still against the wall with her head in her hands, finally she looked up at Spike. "You know I don't love you right?"  
  
"I'm pretty aware of that one. And you know I don't love you...just a fun way to not think of Buffy."  
  
"Fun?" She asked him as she stood up. Spike smiled at her.  
  
"Of course fun..."  
  
"Well it's fun for me as well but...we both know we can't do this ever again. As soon as we get out we go back to normal...don't let anybody think anything because there isn't anything to think. I go back to Xander and you go back to being all sad and broody because of Buffy." Spike was a little taken back by her order but he knew it was the right thing to do he couldn't cause any more trouble. Then he remembered and began thinking to himself..."I'm evil, I'm supposed to cause trouble and havcoc, so why the hell am I even thinking about this? I can be bad again..."  
  
He smiled at her again. "Well fine but I don't think this will be easy"  
  
"Of course it won't be easy but I'm willing to do it because I love Xander and...your all pointy teethed and...vampire"  
  
"I'm aware..." He said slumping down on the ground. Anya saw this as him being sad, did she really hurt him?  
  
"Oh come on I'm..." She said, starting to apologize but then Xander unlocked the door. Anya turned around and faced Xander. "Xander...I...I'm so glad you're here..." Her voice diddn't sound very convincing but it was enough for Xander.  
  
"Of course I'm here...come on lets get out of here" He said taking her hand and leading her out. Spike watched them walk out and banged his head against the wall before getting up and walking out behind them.  
  
Buffy ran up to them all, she was a little beaten up but not much.  
  
"Did you pull the slayege on him?" Asked Xander, still holding Anya...feeling a bit possessive.  
  
"No...He dissapered like...poof and now hes gone" She said angrily, starting to walk out.  
  
"We can do more research and get find him...believe me it won't be hard" Said Spike to Buffy. She looked at him with repulse.  
  
"WE aren't doing anything remember Spike?" Spike looked at her and sped up his pace so he could get away from them all. Anya watched him leave...Xander was saying something to her but she wasn't listening. All she could think about was how much she wished she diddn't want Spike.  
  
To be Continued 


End file.
